Healing The Soul
by ericaj318
Summary: Dr. Charles is reserved in his personal life because of many failed attempts at love but sometimes the choice isn't left up to the person. How does he handle a pursuit and a relationship? Dr. Charles/OC Chapters 9&10 up! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Daniel sat back in his chair after saying goodnight to Dr. Reese, thinking back on the last few months of his life and how much had changed. Robyn was working with him and they were finally starting to have a relationship with her. He was caught up in a memory of a conversation he'd had with his therapist regarding another relationship he was involved in.

" _Daniel, what's troubling you?" his therapist asked as they walked through Chicago on a cold winter night._

 _Daniel sighed, unsure of how to respond, "I've met someone but it's not right."_

" _What do you mean?" she asked, curious as to what objections he might have._

" _She's younger than I am," he began, "She's the same age as Robyn which makes things very awkward from the start. She works at the hospital. I've told her that I've been married 3 times and starting something with me is a mistake but she doesn't seem to care. She's fearless. Her attraction to me makes no sense which makes me constantly listen to her speak and evaluate her for whatever issue she has that has caused her to seek romance with me," he explained as he let out another deep sigh._

 _His therapist smirked, "You have listed a good list of things to be wary about with this woman but you haven't said how she makes you feel. Are you as interested in pursuing a romantic relationship as she is?"_

 _Daniel laughed lightly as he replied, "Of course. She's young, she's smart and she's beautiful. I don't want to say no to her but she's exhausting. She is never satisfied, if you get my drift. The first time she told me how she felt," he faltered for a moment, "was one of the most inappropriate encounters of my life and I have a lot more years under my belt then she does. I am too old and too fat to make her attraction to me make any sense and it's not money either because I have alimonies taking most of my earnings away," he finished, shaking his head._

" _Do you want my advice?" his doctor asked to which he nodded so she went on, "If she makes you happy then there's no reason to reject her. Let things happen as they do and you might be surprised."_

Daniel laughed as he realized that he had no control over the situation regardless of his own reservations because Mallory Taylor was not a woman who took no for an answer. He groaned as he stood from his chair to put on his coat and gather his things. He made his way down to the ER to see Mallory before he left. He got off the elevator and walked to her desk to see her completely fixated on her screens.

"Hey," he said to grab her attention.

Mallory looked up from her computer and her lips curled into a soft smile as she saw Daniel, "Hi, are you heading out?" she asked, noticing his bag.

Daniel nodded, reaching down and placing his hand on top of hers, "I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat?"

Their relationship was still in the earlier phases because he was insistent to take things slower. They were intimate but they didn't do sleepovers because he wanted her to be able to make up her mind about him and her feelings.

Mallory sighed, "I wish I could but with the new ORs almost done, I have so many surgeries to schedule, it's ridiculous. I'm really sorry but you've had a long day so you should get something really good and get some sleep, Scheduler's orders," she finished with a smile.

Daniel smiled tenderly at her as he nodded, "I'll do my best. Don't overdo it," he warned as he mentally noted all the hours she'd been putting in.

Mallory held up a large cup of coffee and tilted her head to the side, "I'm good to go for a few more hours at least. If you want, I could meet you back at your place when I leave," she suggested, knowing the answer before she asked.

Daniel shook his head, "Mallory, you know how I feel about that. It's too serious and we're just not there yet. I'll check in with you later, ok?"

Mallory nodded, "Talk to you sometime tonight. Sorry again that I can't do dinner," she finished as she looked away from him and back to her computer screens.

Daniel sighed as he walked away knowing that she just didn't understand his perspective on their relationship.

Mallory began working once more, disappointed that Daniel was still so reserved when it came to her. She just wanted to be there for him but he always kept her at arm's length. As she worked, her mind went back to the first time she made a pass at him after their initial flirtations. He was so cautious she was forced to be as bold as possible.

 _Mallory walked up to Dr. Charles once she had finished scheduling the surgeries for the following day. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. "Dr. Charles?" she began._

 _Daniel turned to face her, his face breaking into a smile as he saw her, "Yes, Ms. Taylor," he replied._

 _Mallory suppressed a grin as she got very serious, "May I please see you in Exam 1?"_

 _Daniel raised his brow at her request, wondering what a surgery scheduler could have for him, but he nodded as he followed her. Mallory led him to the room and gestured for him to go in first. Once he was in the room, she shut the door and pulled the curtain before turning to face him, "Would you mind taking a seat?"_

 _Daniel furrowed his brow, "There's no patient in here. What do you need from me?" he asked, his face filled with curiosity._

 _Mallory smiled as she pulled off her scrub top to reveal a green lacy bra, "Are you going to cooperate or make this difficult?"_

 _Daniel was shocked by her behavior as he shook his head, "This is completely unprofessional, Ms. Taylor. What if someone needs this room?"_

 _Mallory sighed, over his reservations, as she walked up closer to him reaching out and pulling his tie from behind his sweater vest, "No one is coming. I arranged this with Maggie and since you refuse to allow either of us to go anywhere but a public place, I wasn't left with much of an option," she explained as she pushed his lab coat off of his shoulders and down to the floor before turning her attention to his sweater vest, giving him a gentle shove onto the bed as she did so._

 _Daniel took a deep breath, using all of his reserves, "Mallory, I don't want you to take my words as a rejection but this is not how this needs to happen. Maybe I can adjust our arrangement slightly," he urged, trying to keep his mind on anything other than her._

 _Mallory took a deep breath herself as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, working her way down to his neck, undoing the top button of his shirt along with his tie for better access, "How about instead we just rip off the band aid and take care of this? You are never going to let me any closer unless I make you," she whispered in his ear before moving her attention back to his neck._

 _Daniel was losing control with each passing moment, hoping for something to pull him away so that he could ensure their first time would be done right. Mallory moved her attention back toward his mouth as she stopped briefly to look him in the eyes before she placed her lips against his, causing his body to shudder._

 _Daniel had nothing left as he let go of the edge of the bed and put his hands on her pulling her closer. "What brought this on so suddenly?" he asked watching her as she released him to pull her scrub pants down to the floor, revealing a matching pair of underwear._

 _Daniel inhaled sharply as she moved back to him, pushing him down so he was laying on the bed before she climbed on top of him, her legs straddling either side of his body as she ran her hands up his chest, "I heard Goodwin ask you to dinner and she mentioned someone she thought might interest you and I wanted to make sure you'd be thinking about me," she replied as she leaned down pulling his lips to hers once more._

Mallory was pulled back from her memory as the ER flooded with teenagers. She sighed as she tried to focus on her work and not get distracted by all that was going on around her.

Mallory got lost in her work and didn't realize that the whole night had passed and it was 5 am. She took a deep breath as she looked around and saw the same patients but new faces beginning to arrive as shifts were switching. She looked at her phone and realized Daniel had never called which meant that she must have upset him more than she'd thought. She took a deep breath as she locked her drawer and left her desk to see if he was in his office already for the day.

She got off the elevator and walked toward his office seeing the door open so she walked toward it and gently knocked on the open door.

"Come in," she heard his voice reply as she made her way into his office, noting that he was in the same clothes as the previous day.

Daniel looked up and saw her, "Did you ever leave?" he asked, noticing she was also in the same outfit as the day before.

Mallory shook her head, "I got caught up in work but from the looks of it, you did too. You should go home and get some sleep," she said as she sat down in the seat across from his desk.

Daniel shook his head, "I have plenty to do today so I won't be able to get home until tonight for some sleep. Robyn, Reese and Latham all needed me for various things and they each caught me as I was leaving. Did you get all your scheduling done?" he asked, running his hand through his hair while attempting to suppress a yawn.

"Some of it," she replied, "Listen, when do you need to be downstairs?" she asked, looking at him with a tender expression.

"I don't have the energy for what you're suggesting," he replied causing Mallory to laugh.

"Daniel," she began as she stood from her seat and walked around his desk, pushing his chair out enough so that she could sit on his lap, "I know that I'm very demanding in that area but it's not all I'm interested in. I was going to say that you should take a nap on your sofa before you get to work. You do know that I want more from our relationship then casual meals and sex, right?" she asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Daniel sighed, "It doesn't make sense and that's my problem. I do want what you're talking about," he began, "Well, to a degree. I can't do marriage again. But, you're young and you have so much ahead of you. You're wasting your time."

Mallory sat up and looked at him, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning down to place her lips to his briefly, "It's my time so I think I should be able to use it how I want. I know you want me to tell you why I like you and what we could have but I can't. All I can offer is that I do want you and that I would like you to allow me into your life."

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what she was saying, "If you will agree to stop seducing me in different areas within the hospital then I will accept sleepovers as a part of our relationship. Deal?"

Mallory's lips curled into a mischievous smile, "I have one more condition before I will agree to your terms." Daniel rolled his eyes as she stood and reached for his hand.

He took her hand and she led him over to his sofa where she gestured for him to lie down. "Get some rest before you come down and work, ok?" she said.

Daniel smiled at her before he moved to lay on his side and pulled her down with him, "You need a mental break as well."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ms. Taylor," Chief Goodwin began as she approached her scheduler's desk, "Can I see you in my office for a moment?"_

 _Mallory grimaced as she nodded and got up to follow her boss upstairs. Once they were in Mrs. Goodwin's office, Mallory took a seat and looked up, "What can I do for you, ma'am?"_

 _Chief Goodwin looked at the young woman and got straight to business, "Are you in a physical relationship with Dr. Charles?"_

 _Mallory sat back, slightly shocked as she thought about how to reply, "I don't really know how to answer because we are but not in the last week or so. He's been irritable. Am I in trouble?"_

 _Sharon shook her head, "I don't condone employees having relationships but I don't enforce any rules regarding it. I brought you up here to let you know that even though I don't approve of the relationship, I can see that when he does let you in, you're good for him. He's not himself today and I was hoping you might go to his office and see if you can find out what's bothering him and also try to get him to act himself."_

" _What's he done?" Mallory asked in reply, "I haven't seen him at all this week."_

 _Sharon sighed, "He looks like he slept in his office last night. There is a large coffee stain on his shirt and he isn't wearing a tie. And, he has a patient being held on a psych hold that I am almost positive isn't suicidal. Will you check on him?"_

 _Mallory nodded, "I'll try my best but I have to tell you that when he's not himself, he likes the idea of me even less than usual."_

" _Just do your best," Sharon said as she gestured for Mallory to head to his office as soon as possible._

 _Mallory left Sharon's office and headed down the hall to Dr. Charles'. She walked up to a closed door so she knocked lightly._

 _She didn't hear an answer from the other side so she slowly opened the door and saw him asleep on the couch, the lights off and the blinds closed. She walked up to him and sat on the very edge of the sofa before placing her hand onto his chest, "Daniel?" she asked softly._

 _He stirred at the sound of her voice and opened his taking in the sight of her, "What do you want?" he asked, his tone short._

 _Mallory hadn't seen him like this before but she wasn't deterred. "You don't seem yourself today and I was worried so I came to check on you. Is that shirt clean?" she asked, running her hand over the coffee stain._

 _Daniel pushed her hand away as he shook his head, gesturing for her to move so he could sit up. "Its none of your business what state my clothing is in. Is there something I can actually help you with or are you just in here to waste my time."_

 _Mallory was shocked by his outburst but she was not the type to back down. "Listen, I am here for you whether you want that or not. You can't treat patients looking like that and acting this way. Will you please allow me to drive you home let you get a shower and some clean clothes? You'll feel better."_

 _Daniel huffed, "You know nothing about how I feel or what might make it better or worse. Please leave my office. You know where things stand between us and that stance doesn't involve you being in my office."_

 _Mallory, strong as she was, wasn't ready for him to speak with so much venom as she felt her lower lip puff and her eyes water. She stood and nodded, "I won't bother you again," she replied in barely more than a whisper as she left his office and went straight for the nearest bathroom._

 _Once she could let her tears out, she had a hard time pulling herself back together but she had to because she'd already been away from desk for long enough. She looked in the mirror and cleaned herself up as much as she could before leaving the bathroom and walking back to her desk where she quietly sat down and got back to work._

 _Maggie noticed how quiet Mallory was acting so she walked over and asked, "Is everything ok?"_

 _Mallory looked up and feigned a smile, "Yeah I'm just tired today. Don't worry."_

 _Maggie didn't look convinced but the bay doors opened and a trauma was coming so she had to leave it alone._

 _As the day neared the close, Mallory was packing up her things to leave when Daniel walked up to her desk. "Can I steal you for a minute?" he asked, his voice low._

 _Mallory nodded even though she didn't want to and followed him. Daniel led her to his office where he asked her to take a seat._

" _I got the message loud and clear earlier if you were going to continue to berate me," Mallory snapped as he got settled in his own seat._

" _I am sorry for how I behaved earlier," he began, "You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I have been backing off from you because there is something about me no one in this hospital knows. I'd like to share that with you if you'll allow me to."_

 _Mallory shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, tell me an intimate detail about yourself when you won't even acknowledge what we have."_

 _Daniel ignored what she said, knowing it was a defensive act because he'd hurt her earlier, "I suffer from depression. I took myself off of my medication because I felt that it was making me a bad doctor. I know now that it was the wrong call and I'm meeting with my therapist tonight to rectify the situation. Again, this is no excuse for my behavior and I am very sorry if what I said hurt you," he explained, his tone genuine._

 _Mallory was shocked as she took in everything he was saying. She stood from her seat and walked over to him, pulling him into her arms and against her chest. "You should have told me. I would never think any differently of you and I can be here to help you, if you'd let me. Daniel, I know you think I'm just a crazy young woman who doesn't know what I want burdened by daddy issues which I'm filling with you but that's not it at all. I am in love with you," she confessed causing him to pull back and look at her, his face filled with concern._

" _Relax," she stated, "I don't expect you to say it back or even feel it yet but I am here for you in whatever way you need me to be."_


	3. Chapter 3

_First Meeting_

 _Daniel sat with Sharon at the bar near the hospital reflecting on the day when he heard a laugh echo through the bar. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room before he found the source of the sound. He found a young woman wearing dark green scrubs, untamed curly hair pulled carelessly into a ponytail. He noticed her cheeks were red below her dark framed glasses before he looked back at Sharon, "Who is she? Does she work at the hospital?" he asked as he directed her gaze to the woman who'd caught his attention._

 _Sharon narrowed her eyes to look at who Daniel was talking about before she turned back and replied, "That's Mallory Taylor. She's our new Surgery Scheduler. You should go say hi," she finished with a sly grin._

 _Daniel huffed, "C'mon Sharon, you can clearly see that she's extremely young and not to mention, you don't like co-workers mingling."_

" _Like that has stopped anyone," Sharon laughed, "She looks pretty tipsy. You should at least see if she's ok."_

 _Daniel smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll go see if she's ok."_

 _Daniel walked across the bar to the table where he noticed Mallory was surrounded by Maggie and April, "Ladies, I couldn't help but hear what a good time you're having. Maggie, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"_

 _Maggie grinned, noting Dr. Charles had had a drink so he was much more relaxed then normal, as she replied, "This is Mallory Taylor. She just started today so April and I thought we'd make her feel welcome."_

" _Hi Ms. Taylor," Daniel began reaching out his hand, "I'm Dr. Daniel Charles, Chief of Psychiatry."_

 _Mallory took his hand with her own and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. It doesn't sound like we'll be running into each other much in the hospital though, which is a pity," she finished with what she thought was a subtle wink causing Maggie and April to try to subdue their laughter._

" _How much has she had to drink, ladies?" Daniel asked, noting Mallory still had a hold of his hand._

" _She's had two shots and three screwdrivers," April replied proudly._

" _I'm Irish," Mallory replied to justify her drinking as she heard 'Mad Love' come on above them, "Dr. Charles, would you like to dance?"_

 _Daniel was about to politely decline when he caught a glare from Maggie as she said, "It would be good for you to say yes."_

" _I would," Daniel replied simply as he helped her up and walked her over to the small dance floor, placing a hand on her waist while grasping her other. Mallory smiled as the full effect of the drinks hit her and she laid her head against his chest while they swayed to the music above. When the song ended, Mallory looked up and asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?"_

 _Daniel was surprised by her forward question but attributed to her alcohol intake as he shook his head, "Another time when you're in the right state of mind to decide. Can I call you a cab?"_

" _Such a gentleman," Mallory slurred before nodding, "But I guess that sounds ok. Will you wait outside with me?"_

 _Daniel nodded as he took her hand and walked toward the exit asking Maggie to call a cab as they walked by her table so she could gather her things. Once they were outside, Mallory looked up at him, "You're so tall," she said as she pulled herself on her tiptoes and place her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his face down closer to hers before she gently put her lips against his. She could feel his surprise at her actions but he gave in as the cab drove up. She pulled back and looked at him once more as he opened the car door, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."_

 _Days Later_

 _Mallory had come back to work expecting Dr. Charles to ask her on a date but he'd kept his distance. She walked up on him having a conversation with Dr. Reese, "Sarah, I have those lab results Dr. Charles requested," she interrupted handing over the papers._

 _She watched as Sarah's face took on a look of disgust at the results, "She has gonorrhea," she gasped, "But she's a sweet lady so she can't be having…."_

" _Sex?" Dr. Charles finished her thought, "You know old people need intimacy as well. There is no reason this woman wouldn't want companionship. Can you see that?"_

 _Sarah shook her head as Mallory added her two cents, "I don't know, Dr. Charles. It doesn't seem that everyone desires it even when it's right in front of them so maybe she's right. I have to get back to work."_

 _Sarah looked at Dr. Charles, her eyes filled with surprise, "What was that all about? She seemed pretty upset with you."_

 _Dr. Charles shook his head as if he had no clue but later that afternoon he made his way to the cafeteria where he found Mallory nursing her fourth or fifth cup of coffee, "May I sit?" he asked, his voice low._

 _Mallory looked up, "I don't see why not. Should I leave first?"_

 _Daniel shook his head as he sat down across from her, "What was that little outburst about earlier? I haven't spoken to you at all since the night in the bar so I don't see why you're upset."_

" _You don't?" Mallory replied, "I kissed you and we danced and I told you I hoped to see you the next day. I kind of had this thought that you would might ask me out but you haven't shown your face, at least no purposefully."_

 _Daniel nodded understanding her frustration, "I was under the impression that your behavior was due to all that you had had to drink and that once you saw me with sober eyes you wouldn't be interested. And, I am not a man to start things with. I've been married three times," he admitted, "I am not wired for a relationship."_

" _Sometimes you just have to find the right person before everything else can fall into place and I am even more into you now than I was that night, just to clarify," she replied._

 _Daniel nodded, "Well, if there is anything I learned today it's that human companionship is important and you can't live in fear so would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"_

 _Mallory grinned as she took a sip from her coffee, "I thought you'd never ask."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mallory woke to the sound of her alarm not surprised to see Daniel already up and almost ready to walk out the door. "You know if you were a little less of a morning person, we could have started this morning off with a little fun," she teased as she sat up to look at him.

Daniel smiled at her, his smile reaching his eyes, "I thought I'd let you sleep instead. I have an early morning meeting. See you when you arrive," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before bending down to grab his bag and disappearing through the door.

Mallory laid back onto his bed, trying to suppress her smile at how well things were going. She laid there for a moment before getting off the bed to make a cup of coffee. As she stood in the kitchen, sipping her coffee slowly, she looked at Daniel's calendar that hung on his fridge, organized to a tee. As she looked over it, she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. 'I'm two weeks late,' she thought as she put down her coffee mug and raced to her purse to see if she had a pregnancy test. She rummaged through her bag until she pulled one out and sighed as she realized it was one of the good ones that would tell her even more than she wanted to know.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her scrubs and what she needed to get ready for the day before making her way into the bathroom. She took the test and then laid it on the bathroom counter while she got in the shower until it was ready. She finished in the shower and avoided looking at the test while she got dressed for the day. Once she had her scrubs on and her curls semi managed she took a deep breath as she picked up the test to read the results. She exhaled deeply as she saw that it read 'pregnant six weeks'. She closed her eyes as her cell phone rang. She answered without looking, "Hello?"

"Mallory," she head Daniel's voice, "Are you still at my place or have you left already?"

Mallory faked a smile as she answered him, "I was about to leave. What's up?"

"Will you bring me an Advil?" he asked, "I forgot it and my knee is killing me from physical therapy."

"No problem," she replied as she ended the call without another word or a goodbye and she grabbed her purse and her backpack, putting his meds in her purse and walking out the door.

Once she arrived at work, she put up her things and popped one of his pills in her scrub pocket before making her way to her desk. She saw Maggie, "Which room is Dr. Charles in?" she asked.

Maggie looked at her, "He's with a patient in Exam 5."

"Thanks," Mallory replied as she walked over and knocked gently on the sliding door.

"Come in," she heard his voice reply. She slid the door softly and saw him sitting across from a young girl with a video camera recording their moves.

"Here," she said as she held out his pill and a glass of water. As she looked at him, her heart began to beat rapidly with fear while her stomach filled with nausea.

"Thank you," he replied as he looked from her back to the patient who looked suddenly panicked. "What's wrong?" he asked her as Mallory began to back out of the room. She heard the girl describe exactly how she was feeling to Daniel which spooked her as she left the room and sat down at her desk to get to work.

As she sat there, she realized she never finished her coffee from that morning so she locked her computer and headed over to the break room where she poured herself a cup in her largest mug before fixing it to her liking and walking back to her desk to answer emails before she ran her morning reports.

She found herself lost in her work as the end of her coffee grew cold and the day went on. As she sat, working on the Block Schedule for the new ORs, she heard Daniel's voice interrupt her thoughts, "Hey. Do you have a minute to talk?" he asked.

Mallory thought that was odd which distracted her from the fear she felt at the sight of him earlier that morning so she nodded, "I have a lot to do though so we can just step into one of the consultation rooms?"

Daniel nodded as he guided her to the nearest one and gestured for her to go in and take a seat before he followed and closed the door behind him, "I'd like you to take a look at the video I got of my patient earlier," he said as she sat down and pulled a tablet out of his pocket.

He played the video which started with the part she was present for and moved on to Dr. Charles testing the girl's reactions to things he did to himself.

"Why is she acting like that?" Mallory asked, unsure of how this pertained to her.

Daniel nodded as he began explaining her condition, "She has a mirror reflexive disorder so she feels the emotional and physical things the people around her feel which is why I wanted to see you. After you left, I asked her what she was feeling and she said fear. She described it as if she was suddenly worried someone would hate her and that she felt sick to her stomach from all the anxiety going with it. What's going on?" he asked.

Mallory shook her head, controlling her emotions, "Nothing. Maybe she was getting that from someone else."

"You know that isn't possible," he replied, "The curtains were closed and she could only have reacted to the two of us and the only thing I had going on in that moment was knee pain. So, are you afraid of someone finding out about something you did?"

Mallory thought for a moment before she replied, "Yes, I made an error in scheduling and one of the surgeon's didn't have what he needed and I'm worried Goodwin will find out and write me up."

"You've never made a mistake," he said, "I'm sure she wouldn't go that far on a first offense. Are you sure that's all it is? I'm just worried about you because that girl was barely keeping it together when she got it from you."

Mallory nodded, "Yep and I'm feeling so much better about it since this morning so no worries. Sorry if it worried you. I have to get back to work, though. Is there anything else you needed?" she asked, breaking eye contact as she lied.

Daniel shook his head, "No, that was all. Who's place do you want to go to tonight?"

Mallory sighed, "I'm actually pretty tired. I was thinking I'd just go to my place tonight for some quiet and Netflix. I hope that's ok with you."

Daniel nodded, "I don't mind but are you sure you don't want me to hold you on the couch while we watch together in quiet?"

"Yeah," Mallory said, "Thank you, though. I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly as she got up and left the room leaving Daniel still wondering about what was going on inside her head.

Mallory had a lot of work left to do but she needed to get home so she told Maggie she was leaving early because she wasn't feeling 100% and headed home.

Once she was inside her apartment, she put on her sweats and a tank top and laid on her couch, wrapped in a blanket to watch _The Wedding Planner._

The movie made her cry which was unusual, 'I'm already a hormonal mess,' she sighed deeply as she looked at the time. It was night now and she looked outside to see that it was pouring out. She thought back over the day and realized she hadn't had anything but coffee all day so she got up and made her way to the kitchen to see what she had but she'd been at Daniel's so much her pantry was empty.

"Looks like a trip to the store," she said outloud as she pulled on her sneakers and a jacket before slinging her purse over her shoulder and heading outside. She began walking in the rain unaware of her destination until she found herself in front of Daniel's door. Mallory rolled her eyes at her subconscious bringing her here but now she was soaked, hungry and tired so she knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't still at the hospital. She had a key but she'd left it at her place.

The door opened to her relief to reveal Daniel whose lips were curling into a smile until he saw her in full. "Did you walk over here in the rain?" he asked as he ushered her inside.

Mallory nodded as she shivered, "I wasn't on my way here. I had no food in my place so I was going to the store but I just walked until I wound up here," she replied.

"I have some of your clothes here," he began, "Let's get you into some dry clothes and then we can take care of getting you some food. What's going on?"

Mallory shook her head, "I don't want dry clothes. I have to tell you something and my mind knew that which is why I ended up here but I'm not ready to say it yet so I'm gonna lay on your floor for a moment," she said as she moved forward to his area rug and laid down on her back on the floor.

Daniel had never seen her this way and he was surprised by it as he walked over and laid down next to her, "Whatever it is, you don't have to be afraid but I'd really feel better if you'd get dry and maybe have a bite to eat. Did you eat today?"

She shook her head, looking at the ceiling, "I had six cups of coffee and I need to do this. I used to have terrible anxiety and this always helped calm me. I am not trying to make you worry but I just can't wrap my mind around everything yet."

"Hmmm," he replied, "Maybe I should start suggesting this to my patients. It is soothing."

They laid in silence for awhile before Mallory broke the quiet by rolling onto her side and facing him, "Daniel, I am probably supposed to tell you this in some way that makes it sound like I'm cool and you can just do whatever you want but I can't."

"Just say it and then we can discuss," he replied as he too rolled over to face her, reaching out to touch her face which was still dripping from the rain.

She sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips nervously before she dropped the bomb, "I'm pregnant."

Daniel's eyes widened at the news but he wasn't upset, "You really need dry clothes and food then, don't you and maybe less than six cups of coffee a day?"

Mallory rolled her eyes, "Be serious for a moment, please. I just got you to let us be normal relationship people and this happens. You haven't lasted with anyone you've had children with," she voiced her biggest fear.

Daniel shook his head as he sat up, gesturing for her to join him, "Those women never understood my devotion to my work and my patients so they couldn't support me. You are the exact opposite and have always told me to be open with you while supporting me. Let me do that for you now," he said as she pulled her into his arms, "Can we get you dried off now, please?"

Mallory nodded as she laid her head against his chest and felt his calm breaths moving his chest up and down, "You're really ok with this, aren't you?"

Daniel laughed as he pulled back and got up to help her do the same, "Yes, I really am. What kind of food do you want me to order?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel?" Mallory shouted his name from the kitchen where she was brewing a cup of coffee.

Daniel came out from his bedroom, buttoning his shirt, "What's up?" he asked, his face looking concerned.

"I think we should wait to tell anyone about the baby," she replied as she opened the fridge to pull out the creamer, "Most people don't even know about us so I just think we should keep it quiet. Are you ok with that?"

"You know they are going to figure it out eventually," he replied, his lips curling into a grin, "But, we can wait if that will make you feel more comfortable. I'm assuming you're having your one cup of coffee right now?" he asked, looking at the large mug she'd pulled from his cabinet.

Mallory smiled as she replied, "Sure. But, listen I think you should tell Robyn about us. I would hate for her to find out through someone else especially since you two have been bonding lately."

Daniel nodded, "That is a really good idea. I'll tell her first thing," he finished as he began walking back into the bedroom. "Make sure you eat something!" he yelled out causing Mallory to roll her eyes.

"I'll see you at work, Babe!" she replied as she popped the lid on her coffee, grabbed her purse and left before he could have the last word.

Daniel laughed to himself as he noticed how quickly Mallory disappeared once he tried to tell her what to do. He finished getting ready for the day and left for the hospital. Once he arrived, he took a seat near Mallory at another computer to catch up on some charting when Dr. Halstead approached him.

"Dr. Charles," Will began, "I have a patient who needs to stay and get some tests run but she refuses because she says that she needs to feed her cats. Do you mind speaking with her and seeing if there's anything else going on?"

Daniel nodded as he listened to Will, "I wouldn't mind at all. Have you seen Robyn?"

"I'm right here," Robyn said as she walked into the area. "Do you need me?" she asked her father.

Daniel stood from his seat looking to Will for a moment, "Shoot me her chart and I'll go in in a moment," he said before he turned back to his daughter, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Robyn nodded as she walked away with her father to one of the empty exam rooms, "What's up?" she asked.

Daniel smiled, "I just wanted you to know something before you find out from anyone else. No one else knows but sometimes gossip spreads. I'm in a relationship with Mallory."

"The scheduler?" Robyn asked, her face looking shocked.

Daniel nodded hoping she wouldn't take the news badly. "Isn't she a little young for you?" Robyn followed up.

Daniel smiled once more, "I've been telling her that since day one but she has her mind made up about me. I just wanted to make sure I told you myself because she and I have gotten a lot more serious recently."

"If she makes you happy then it's all good," Robyn replied, trying not to think too much about it. "I have some things to get to but thanks for letting me know."

Daniel smiled once more as they left the room and he gave Mallory a discreet but playful thumbs up as he passed her desk and went into the exam room where the cat lady was waiting on him.

Mallory sighed in relief now that she knew his daughter knew even though she didn't know everything, but no one else did either and it wasn't really safe to share the news yet. Mallory had grabbed a bagel from the break room when she got in because of what Daniel had said but she'd found it hard to eat as she picked at it. She got up to stretch her legs and catch a glimpse of Daniel at work. What she saw didn't please her as she noticed how much the woman had lit up since he had walked into her room.

She rolled her eyes at the woman's flirting as she walked back to her own desk to get back to work. As she sat down and logged onto her computer, she felt suddenly sick to her stomach. Mallory started to stand so she could escape the area without throwing up in public but the moment she made a movement, she hurled forward, barely grabbing the trash can in front of her in time.

Maggie looked over at the same time Daniel came out of the patient's room to see Mallory vomiting profusely and they both rushed to her side. "Hey," Maggie said softly, "Are you feeling ok? I think we should set you up in a room and let one of the docs take a look at you," she suggested, her voice concerned.

Daniel was also there and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, wishing he could do more to help her and knowing she didn't need a checkup. Mallory finished and looked up, grabbing a tissue to wipe her mouth as she did and said, "No, I'm ok. I think my breakfast just sat wrong. I appreciate the concern but I'm just gonna go grab some ginger ale and see how I feel after that," she finished as she stood.

Daniel placed a supportive hand under her elbow as he nodded at her words. Maggie wasn't happy with allowing her to walk away so she made one more effort, "At least let Dr. Charles accompany you so that I know you're in good hands."

Mallory nodded as she walked with Daniel down to the vending machines. Once they were out of earshot, Daniel looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

Mallory shrugged her shoulders, "I'm really fine now. It came out of nowhere but I feel like that didn't even happen, if that makes any sense."

"Morning sickness makes no sense whatsoever and I'm sorry that you're going to be experiencing it. My advice would be to stick with light liquids and snack all day on easy things," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Mallory backed away, "Don't get too close, I'm sure my breath smells terrible."

Daniel smiled subtly as he leaned in and placed his lips to hers causing her to jump a little in surprise but quickly give in. Daniel was never one for PDA much less at their place of work.

"I'll take my chances," he said as he pulled away, "Let's get you some ginger ale and then maybe you should take a break in my office for a little while," he added.

Mallory shook her head, "I have to stay close to make sure that crazy cat lady doesn't get her claws in you."

Daniel looked at her as he was putting cash in the machine, his expression one of shock, "What do you mean by that?"

Mallory grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I saw how she was flirting with you in there and I have to be close by in case she tries anything."

Daniel laughed softly, shaking his head as he pulled out of her grasp and grabbed the soda, "Let's get back to your desk. And, if you won't let me take you to my office then I'm sitting at the computer next to you to keep a close on you, deal?"

"I can't imagine a better way to spend my day," she replied.

A/N: More to come from this week's episode.


	6. Chapter 6

Robyn Charles walked into the patient's room to inquire about her cardiac event and her cats, "Ma'am, may I ask, how many cats do you have?"

"12," the woman replied completely unphased, "Does that cute Doctor have a lady friend?" she asked, looking out toward the ER desk.

Robyn turned to look out the door and she saw Will so she replied, "Dr. Halstead? Yes, I think he is."

"No, not the young red head," the woman countered, "The other one, the big one with the glasses."

"Dr. Charles?" Robyn replied, her voice shocked as the woman nodded, eyeing him through the glass door. Robyn took a deep breath as she looked out and also saw Mallory, hard at work, "He actually is. Do you see that young lady at the computer?"

"The one with the curly hair that won't stay in place?" the woman asked, her tone filled with disgust.

Robyn nodded, "He is actually in a pretty serious relationship with her. Listen, I'm going to run some blood tests on you and once they come back, we'll try to get you discharged so you can get home to your cats, ok?"

"Sure, whatever," the woman replied, her happy demeanor squashed as she continued to watch Mallory through the glass.

Robyn walked out of the patient's room and straight to her father, "That patient is very interested in you."

"What?" Dr. Charles replied as he looked up from his work.

"She asked me if you were seeing anyone," Robyn replied as she looked to the nurse nearby to order some tests on the patient.

Dr. Charles smiled as he looked at Mallory briefly, "What did you say?"

"I pointed out your girlfriend and told her yes," Robyn replied as she walked away.

Daniel laughed a little as he looked through the glass of the patient's room and caught her staring daggers at Mallory. He wasn't a fan of the looks she was giving so he walked over to Mallory, laying his hand on top of hers, as he usually did.

Mallory looked up, her face breaking into a smile, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied with a soft smile, "Do you wanna grab lunch together?" he asked, his expression filled with tenderness as he looked at her.

Mallory looked at her workload on her computer trying to decide if she had time to step away and Daniel noticed what she was doing.

"You know it's important to take care of yourself," he interjected, "Especially now. You put in a lot of hours and I think the scheduling will survive if you take a few minutes to sit with me and eat something that doesn't come from a vending machine."

Mallory smiled at him, knowing he was just as bad, and nodded, "I guess I can leave for 30 minutes."

Daniel wrapped his large hand around hers as she stood and they walked out the front doors of the ER to the nearest restaurant. Once they were seated and they had menus, Mallory was frowning.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his face concerned.

Mallory scrunched her nose, "It's just that I can smell everything and it's not all good. I think I'm just gonna order a salad," she decided as the waiter arrived.

"Can I start you and your daughter off with some drinks?" he asked causing Mallory to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I would like a glass of ginger ale and I'm not sure what my boyfriend would like," she basically spat her order.

The waiter blushed in embarrassment as he turned to Daniel, "What would you like, sir?"

"I'll take a coke," he replied and I think we're ready to order. Can we get too garden salads? I'd like italian dressing with mine. What about you, Darling?"

Mallory smiled wickedly as she looked up, "Thousand Island. And can I get a side order of fries with mine, please?"

The waiter nodded as she disappeared to get their orders put in and gather their drinks.

"I don't think I'll ever stop getting mad at people assuming you're my Father," Mallory said, looking at the time on her phone.

"First of all, that will always be something people do because I am old enough to be your Father and second of all, where did that fry order come from?" he asked, reaching his hand forward for hers.

Mallory smiled at the new Daniel Charles who liked to be in a relationship with her instead of always hiding, "It sounded good and have I told you lately how much I enjoy your company?"

Daniel shook his head, "Not since the second time we were together at the bar by the hospital and that time, I believe you were using it to get in my pants," he finished with a wink.

"Dr. Charles," she said with a smirk, "I had to break it to you but I am always trying to get into your pants."

A/N: Another flashback scene will be coming soon. Please R&R. I hope y'all are enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mallory left the hospital after a long day which she spent helping with patient care because they had gotten so slammed and she walked to the bar nearby._

 _She walked in and sat down right at the bar._

" _What can I get you?" the bartender asked her._

" _Pineapple and vodka," she replied slamming her purse down on the bar to lay her head down upon._

 _The bartender mixed her drink and set it down in front of her, "Rough day?"_

 _Mallory raised her head as she nodded, "I just didn't get to do my job and I'm not only behind but exhausted," she replied as she took a sip of her drink and looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Dr. Charles with a young lady speaking to him. She sighed, "And it just got even worse."_

" _Maybe you want me to start another drink so it's ready?" he asked, looking at the beaten down young woman._

" _Who's that woman taking to Dr. Charles?" she asked, gesturing her drink in that direction before drinking the rest in one gulp._

 _The bartender looked in the direction she was pointing in and replied, "That's Erin Lindsay, she's with Chicago PD."_

 _Mallory nodded as she moved on to her second drink. Her dinner with Dr. Charles had gotten pushed back again and again due to whatever circumstances kept coming up and now she had an idea why._

" _Are you ok?" the bartender asked as he looked at her. He noticed that her lip was puffy and she looked like she might cry._

" _Yeah," she lied, "I just need to get home."_

 _She threw her second drink back as she grabbed her bag off of the bar and began to get up to walk out of the bar. Just as she was ready to walk out, she heard her name being yelled across the bar._

" _Ms. Taylor," she heard and when she looked up she saw Dr. Charles looking her way, "Come over her and have a drink with me," he said._

 _Mallory faked a smile as she noticed the woman was still there and walked over that way, "Take a seat," he said once she was close enough._

" _Thanks for tonight," the other woman said as she stood, "You were a huge help on our case tonight."_

" _Anytime," he replied as she walked away and he turned his attention to Mallory, "How was your day?" he asked, a smile on his face as he took a sip from his beer._

 _Mallory wasn't sure what to think as she answered, "It was pretty crappy but I was about to head home and have a bubble bath to wash this day away. You?"_

 _He nodded, "I had a pretty good day," he replied as he pursed his lips, "I got the opportunity to visit Voight's police precinct and help out. It was honestly really cool. I'm sorry our dinner has gotten pushed back so many times," he finished._

 _Mallory shrugged as she started in on her third pineapple and vodka, "I just figured you'd changed your mind on taking a chance on me. It looks like you've found someone else to gain that desired companionship from," she snapped, looking straight into his eyes._

" _Detective Lindsay?" he said, his face showing his shock, "Voight asked me to see her about some serious issues she's been battling. You thought I had moved on when I was already unprepared to try things out with you?" he tried hard to suppress his laughter._

 _Mallory looked down feeling slightly embarrassed, "I guess that makes sense. I just thought maybe I had read into things too deeply or maybe I came on too strong and drove you away."_

 _Dr. Charles smiled as he rested his hand on her knee, "I have felt the exact opposite. If it wasn't your tenacity in pursuing me, I would never have done anything with the attraction I felt. Unfortunately for you, you are going to have keep making those moves because my reservations keep holding me back."_

" _I can do that," Mallory smiled as she looked at him, "Well, let's start this night over again. How was your day, Dr. Charles?"_

" _Very good and interesting," he replied, "And feel free to call me Daniel. How was yours?"_

" _It is a lot better now," she admitted with a large smile, "Do you wanna go grab dinner now? We may not get another chance for awhile."_

 _Daniel smiled at her, moving his hand up to her hand, "I would very much like that. What are you in the mood for?"_

" _Surprise me," she replied as he stood and offered his arm._


	8. Chapter 8

Mallory walked into the hospital past a man who was throwing quite a tantrum for what would be a long night of work.

Daniel saw her coming as he was walking out and stopped her, "What are you doing here this late?" he asked, hoping she'd already be in bed asleep by this hour.

Mallory shrugged, "You know they need all available personnel in this situations. Plus, I am going to have to handle the OR flow tonight. You're still here too," she finished with a fake accusatory look.

Daniel smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, no longer worried about who knew, "I have to see what this man is so upset about. Catch up with you later?"

She nodded as she began to walk away before she heard his voice calling her name so she turned, "Yes, Dr. Charles?"

"No more coffee for the night," he said with raised eyebrows as she smiled without answering and walked straight to her desk to put down her things.

"Thanks for coming in," Maggie said as she saw her, "I am hoping you only have to handle the OR schedule but since you have patient care experience we may need your help."

"No problem," Mallory replied, "I will be here for whatever you need," she finished as she sat down and logged onto the big board to prioritize surgery cases.

She looked longingly at everyone who walked by with coffee as she worked.

Daniel wasn't able to fully evaluate the upset patient in the waiting room because Reese stopped him for a patient that needed his help on the psychiatric floor. Once he had that man calmed down he went to his office for a moment to take a breather.

While he sat at his desk organizing what he needed and didn't need before heading back out to the lions den, he thought back to the night Mallory told him she was pregnant in his apartment. He'd played it cool and he was now but there was a moment of sheer panic at the news.

" _What kind of food do you want me to order?" he asked as she had gotten up to walk to his bedroom and change into dry clothes._

" _How about pizza and wings?" she shouted back as he still sat on the floor thinking._

 _His mind was racing at the multiple thoughts going through his head. He had just accepted a real relationship with her and now it was pulvolting to a much more serious level and he had a daughter Mallory's age who was about to become a sister again. How was he going to tell her and how would the rest of the staff look at him once they realized what was going on between them? His head was flooded with what if's as she appeared back in the room wearing a long t-shirt and nothing else._

" _Did you hear me, Baby?" she asked as she walked over and got back down onto the floor with him._

 _Daniel shook his mind out of his thoughts as he looked at her, "No, sorry. I was just thinking. What do you want?"_

" _Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek, looking into his deep brown eyes._

 _Daniel nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _Mallory smiled, "Baby, I know you. You are very good at pretending you don't have your own feelings when you need to be strong. I am here for you as many times as I have to remind you. What's going on in that head of yours?"_

 _Daniel took a deep breath, "I was just thinking about how people will react when they learn about us and how serious we are. I am not doubting us at all but I can't pretend it doesn't concern me at all."_

" _I get that, Babe," she replied, "We can keep it quiet as long as we want, well as long as possible," she said looking down at her stomach, "Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?"_

" _Tell me that everything will be ok and my colleagues won't judge me or assume you and I are some kind of mid-life crisis for me?" he asked his large lips curling into a smile._

" _Order me those pizza and wings I asked for and I will tell everyone the truth which is that I forced you into this relationship with multiple tactics including seduction," she said as she pulled one of her hands from around his neck and ran it down his chest and his stomach to his upper thigh._

" _They'd never believe," he replied though his mind was strangely at ease as he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers, his hands running into her wet head full of curls._

 _Mallory gave in to his kiss before pulling away for a moment. "How about I order the food while you hit from behind against that great island you have in your kitchen?" she said, her eyes filled with her mischievous nature._

" _If you think you can concentrate," he teased as he pulled himself up with the couch and then helped her up._

" _I don't see why I wouldn't be able to," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the kitchen, pulling out her cell phone to order while also pulling up her t-shirt for him, "I'm getting everything I want."_

Daniel's mind flashed back to the present as he got up and went back down to the ER. Once he got downstairs, he headed in the direction of Mallory's desk but was stopped by Maggie and Reese.

"Dr. Charles, the brother of the man from earlier would like to speak with you," Maggie said as she handed him the phone.

Reese and Maggie watched as Dr. Charles' demeanor seemed to be covered by a large cloud by the end of the conversation.

"What happened?" Reese asked as she looked at his face, seeing sadness all over it.

"The patient left here and shot himself in the head," he replied, "he's dead."

"Dr. Charles," Reese began, "There is no way you could have known he would do that."

Daniel got a hold of himself and looked at her, "I know. I've lost patients to suicide in the past and I'm sure it will happen again. It is a tragedy but we'll be ok. Call me if anything else is needed from me down here," he said as he left the ER to gather his thoughts. As he was walking away, he noticed Mallory was hard at work at her desk but there was no giant cup of coffee by her side, he smiled at the one victory he'd had for the night.

Mallory was struggling as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as she stared at the screen, continuing to field surgeries in and out of the ORs. She would be very grateful when she was finished with the first trimester and some of her energy would return. She was craving coffee like no other in that moment but she didn't want to upset Daniel so she took another sip of water.

After an hour or so, she felt herself start to doze so she got up and walked over to Maggie, "Is there anything I can do? Run something or help with a patient? I need to get up and move or I'm gonna crash," she admitted.

"My night owl complaining of tiredness?" Maggie replied, "I'm in shock but Dr. Choi needs some assistance with a chest tube he's about to place. The nurses are all tied up in other rooms."

"Thanks," Mallory replied as she went to help.

Once she finished, she felt more refreshed as she sat back down at her desk to continue her work and see if anything had changed since she was last there.

As she stared at her screen, she was interrupted by a to-go being handed to her, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she looked up to see Daniel standing there.

"I'm afraid it's not coffee," he replied, "However, it is Earl Gray tea which has some caffeine which should help you fight off the tiredness."

"Nothing will help that," she replied as she took the cup and looked up at him, instantly seeing sadness in his eyes.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked as she tood from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder, her tone immediately concerned.

Daniel shrugged off her concern, "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

Mallory frowned at him, "Babe, I know you and I have never seen your eyes look like they do right now. Do you need to go somewhere and talk?"

Daniel shook his head, "You know be better than anyone I've ever been with," he replied in shock by her perceptiveness when it came to him, "It's really nothing though. That man who was making a disturbance in the lobby earlier took his life after no one helped him," he admitted, knowing she wasn't the type to give up.

Mallory put the tea down on her desk and stepped out from behind the desk to wrap her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. She wanted him to feel her love so that he would know it would be ok. He embraced her back and they stood that way for a few moments before he pulled away and looked down at her, "Thank you."

"You couldn't have done anything differently," she replied, "You are an amazing Psychiatrist and if he had waited to be able to actually see you, he would know that you are worth the wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Mallory woke up to see Daniel still asleep beside her in his bed. She rolled on her side and leaned close to him, placing a kiss on his cheek which caused his eyes to open. She smiled as she watched his mouth curl into a smile at her, "Good morning," he said, softly.

"I'm very surprised that I woke up before you," she replied as she ran her hand onto his chest.

"I guess the last couple of days have caught up with me. I've been trying to give Dr. Reese some space to learn on her own but it's turning out to cause more harm then good," he replied as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"That's the only way she'll learn," Mallory said, "I still can't believe we had a patient show up in a superhero costume," she finished with a small laugh which she tried to hide, not sure how Daniel would feel about her laughing at a patient.

"Grief can manifest in many ways," he replied, "I am supposed to offer counseling to April today if she returns to work due to her recent loss."

"She lost the baby?" Mallory asked, her face showing a mix of surprise and heartbreak.

Daniel nodded, "She had an ultrasound last week and the heartbeat was gone. She is a very tough young woman but nothing can prepare someone for that. When do you want to share our news, by the way?"

"Not any time soon," she replied, shaking her head, "I can't tell her that I'm pregnant when she just lost her baby. We can just keep waiting until the right time...like when I deliver."

Daniel smiled as he let out a small laugh, rolling toward her so that he could run his hand over her abdomen, "I think people might realize before you get that far along."

Mallory slapped his arm, "I'm not showing at all yet," she said as she scooted closer to him and ran her hand over his back, placing gentle kisses on his cheek and then his neck.

"I need to get up and get ready for work," he protested, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"You can't spare a few minutes?" she said slyly, inching under the covers.

Daniel gasped as he felt her lower his pajama bottoms and begin to lovingly take care of him.

When she was done, she came out from under the blankets, smiling at the dopey grin now resting across his face, "I see you enjoyed it. I'm going to have some coffee. Would you like a cup?" she asked.

Daniel nodded as he looked into her eyes, his own dancing deviously, "I'll get you back for that when you least expect it."

"I very much hope you plan to make good on that threat," she said as she slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Later that morning, once they were both at work, Mallory was at her desk when she saw April walk in. Instinctively she walked over to April and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I am so sorry, April," she said as she embraced her, "Please let me know if there is anything you need."

"I'm ok, really," April lied as she pulled out of Mallory's hug, "It's going to be ok."

Mallory wanted to say more but Maggie walked over to take her place so Mallory went back to her computer to get to work.

As Mallory scheduled cases, a young teen was brought in for an attempted suicide and as they were rolling her in the room, she heard that girl asking for Sarah.

Mallory stood from her desk and made her way to the stairs to head up to Dr. Charles' office to give him a heads up. She walked down the hall to his office and knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in," she heard his voice so she pushed the door open and walked inside suddenly getting a wave of nausea as she did so.

Daniel looked up to see her there and smiled until he noticed how pale her face looked, "Are you ok?" he asked as he began to stand from his desk.

Mallory gestured for him to stay in his seat as she sat down in a chair across from him, "I'm just really queasy suddenly but that's not why I came up here," she tried to explain but she was having trouble speaking as vomit threatened to come up from her throat.

"Take a deep breath," he said softly as he stood anyway and made his way to her, taking a seat next to her and placing his hand on her lap.

Mallory shook her head as she jumped from the chair and raced to the bathroom down the hall. Daniel closed his eyes, feeling so bad that he couldn't help her and then got up and walked down to the women's restroom to wait for her to come out.

He stood there for a few moments before she came out of the door causing him to sigh in relief, "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she answered, "That really comes out of nowhere. By the way, I like your look today," she commented, noticing he was just wearing a sweater vest over his button down, "Though, I'll never understand why you wear so many layers and make it so hard for me when we're here," she finished as they reached his office.

"Perhaps because the office isn't the place for you and I to be doing such things," he replied, "So, what did you come to tell me?"

"A young patient came in right before I came up for attempted suicide and she was asking for Sarah so I know at some point she's going to come to you and I wanted to make sure you weren't caught off guard," she explained, pouting at him for his comment.

Daniel shook his head, "She gets very close to people and that is really going to make this job hard for her. And don't pout, you know I like to do things as much as you but we can't be acting like we're on a TV show."

"I know," she frowned as she stood and stopped for a second.

"Mallory, are you ok?" he asked, standing once again from his desk to check on her.

"I just got dizzy," she replied, "I must have stood too fast. Ok, I'm going to get back to work and hopefully, I'll see you down there soon."

"How about I go down there and you take a quick rest in here?" he countered, concerned for her as he spoke, "You work very hard and you don't eat enough, Baby. Can you take a quick rest? I will feel better if you do."

"I can't, Daniel," she replied, "I am at work so I need to be doing my job. You just made that point."

"I'll let Maggie know you're doing some filing for me or you could schedule some cases from my computer. Please," he said as he puffed out his large lower lip in a pout.

"What will you give me if I agree?" she said, her eyes dancing mischievously as she spoke.

Daniel shook his head, "You are very bad. Just do it and see what you get. I was thinking we could take a trip this weekend out of the city and maybe get some quiet time in upstate NY. We could take the train…."

The thought of the train made Mallory's nausea return instantly as she leaned forward and lost whatever was left inside of her in his trashcan. "We could just stay here in town, then," he suggested at her reaction, a small smile on his lips at how she'd reacted.

Mallory finished and stood, "I'll lay down."

Daniel leaned forward to give her a quick kiss but she deflected, offering her cheek instead, "Nope, you're not going anywhere near my mouth right now. When you come back up, could you bring me some ginger ale?" she asked. This time the nausea had stayed and she did not feel instantly better as she walked over and laid down on her side on his sofa.

"Anything to help," he replied, "I won't be long."

Daniel walked down to the ER and saw Maggie standing in the nurse's station, "Have you seen Mallory?" she asked as she saw him.

"She's in my office," he replied, "Listen, can you keep this between us?" he asked, looking at her very seriously.

"Of course, what's going on?" Maggie asked, looking worried.

"Mallory is pregnant and today has not been a good day for her. If she finds out I told you, she'll be very upset, though. She wants to wait to tell people and she really wants to wait now that April has lost her baby," he explained.

Maggie couldn't help a small smile creep across her lips as she nodded, "You will have the utmost discretion from me but I also have to tell you that I am so happy for you two. You are meant to be."

Daniel smiled at what she'd said as he noticed Sarah walking his way, "Thank you," he mouthed as he walked toward her.

After he evaluated the patient, he grabbed ginger ale and a cold wash cloth and walked back to his office to give them to Mallory. When he opened his door, he smiled as he saw her out cold on his sofa. He set the items down that she'd needed and walked over to his desk to sit down and continue his work.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Gabi!" Mallory exclaimed when her friend walked into the bar along with a few other firefighters, "Any news on whether Louie will be yours soon?"_

 _Gabi smiled as she walked toward Mallory along with Stella, who looked upset, "I just applied for an apartment so as long as I get it and the inspection goes well, he's all mine," she was beaming as she spoke._

 _Mallory smiled back as she saw Severide walk up looking concerned at Stella, "Is everything ok, you guys?" she asked._

 _Stella shook her head, "It's my ex. He's a junkie and he needs help but instead of trying anything, he just keeps lashing out. Is Dr. Charles going to be here tonight? I think he could really help."_

 _Mallory nodded, "Yeah, Daniel said he'd meet me here once he got done with a patient. Should we get a booth?"_

 _The group nodded as they each ordered a drink and walked over to a rounded booth in the corner and took a seat, catching up since the last time they'd gotten together. After a second round of drinks was delivered to the table, Mallory saw Dr. Charles coming in from the far end of the bar._

" _Over here!" she yelled as she stood in her seat to get his attention._

 _Daniel's lips curled into a smile as he saw her and he began walking toward the group. Once he'd reached the table, Stella looked up at him, "Could I talk to you for a moment before you join the group?" she asked._

 _Daniel looked at Mallory who nodded, "What should I order for you? I'll have it waiting when you get back."_

" _Just a beer would be great," he replied as Stella got up and walked away with him._

 _Gabi turned to Mallory, "How are things going between you two? Has he let you in at all yet?"_

 _Mallory shook her head, "He's ok in public but the moment it's time for the night to come to an end, he freezes up and won't let it go any further."_

" _What do you think that's about?" she asked, curious._

" _I think he is worried that I'm not really into him because he doesn't have a great track record in the love department and he thinks he's too old for me. I haven't been able to find a way to convince him otherwise yet, but I will," she explained causing Gabi to nod._

" _Maybe you need to force him to make the next step," Severide suggested, "Sometimes fear can really hold a guy back and if things don't usually work out then he's probably doing it to protect himself. You know, if he doesn't get to involved then it won't hurt as bad if you leave."_

" _If only he understood how unlikely that is," Mallory began, "The first time I saw him, I lost my breath. He has captivated me to the most complete sense and the risk to my heart is so great at this point that I'm more likely to get it broken because it never seems like he's as into me as I am. I don't know if that makes any sense but he's holding back if he does share even half of the feelings I have."_

 _They stopped talking as Stella and Daniel made their way back to the table. Mallory was in the back of the rounded booth so Severide and Gabi stepped out briefly so he could scoot in next to her._

" _How was the rest of your day?" she asked as his beer was placed on the table._

" _Good," he replied, "My patient is doing really well so in my book that is a win. How about you guys? How is the firefighting business?"_

" _Busy as always," Severide replied, "But I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing. Stella has been a great edition to the team and Gabi left for a minute to work with Arson Investigation but she came back."_

" _Paper work and desks are not for me," Gabi replied with a smile._

 _Mallory quietly nodded as she slid her hand off of the table and rested it on Daniel's upper thigh, slowly inching her way further and further over his lap causing him to pause his sentence and look to her._

" _Personally, desk work is just my thing," she said, avoiding his gaze as she began rubbing him through his pants, "Some days it gets monotonous but I like the control I have over what I do."_

" _How often do you guys get to see each other throughout the day?" Gabi asked._

 _Daniel took a shallow breath before he spoke, "Not enough to be honest. She gets lost in her work and sometimes can't be pulled away even for a lunch date with me, if you can believe it?" he replied, amazing Mallory with his focus._

 _Gabi looked over at Mallory as if she'd gotten her the answer she'd needed to hear in regards to his feelings for her. Mallory grinned back at her friend as she moved her hand and went to stand, climbing over the table so she wouldn't bother anyone._

" _I'll be right back," she smiled as she looked back at Daniel, locking eye contact letting him know she expected him to follow._

 _Daniel waited a few minutes before he moved to follow her but he was stopped by Stella, "Do you know how much she likes you?" she asked, surprising him with her blatant question._

 _Daniel nodded, "Unfortunately, I do. I wish she'd heed my warnings and run the other way before I get a chance to break her heart," he replied as he stood to walk toward the direction Mallory had gone._

 _Gabi looked up at him as she moved so he could get up and smiled softly, "She is not one to be easily deterred and if you must know, she cares for you deeply and she's worried you don't feel the same way."_

 _Daniel laughed softly at her words, "My heart is already in too deep which is why I'm so worried. I'll be right back, guys."_

 _They nodded as he walked toward the back of the bar toward the extra office Mallory was waiting in. He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of her, clad only in a bra and her skirt, sitting on the table waiting._

" _What took you so long?" she asked as she spread her legs, revealing a lack of underwear._

 _Daniel inched closed between her legs as he replied, "Your friends were warning me not to break your heart," he replied as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her body._

" _What did you tell them?" she asked as she ran her hands up his chest and began undoing his buttons._

" _That you're more likely to break mine," he answered in a whisper as he put his lips onto hers._


	11. Chapter 11

Mallory woke suddenly in the night and rolled over to see Daniel sitting up against his pillows, wide awake. She sat up and moved closer to him, laying her hand on his chest, "Babe, are you ok?"

Daniel had been staring forward but her voice grasped his attention and he turned and looked at her, "What?" he asked, unaware of what she'd said.

"Babe," she started, "It's the middle of the night and you're wide awake. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Daniel blinked as he realized what she meant and he looked at her, "I'm just having a hard time sleeping but you need your sleep so close those eyes, Dear," he deflected.

"Daniel Charles," she stated, her tone firm, "I know you better than that and I know if you were only having trouble sleeping you'd be playing on your tablet, not staring out into the darkness. Remember that I am here for you so you can tell me what's going on."

Daniel sighed as he nodded, "I'm just thinking about Dr. Wheeler. Dr. Reese said that he reached out to her a few times and I can't help thinking that if she had come to me, I could have helped him. I think that seeing her so torn up by it is making it harder to deal with and process."

Mallory nodded as she scooted closer to him in the bed, laying her hand on his chest, "I know Sarah has been having a really tough time but you can't let this get to you, at least not to this level. Dr. Wheeler was lost and I don't know that anyone could have reached through to him. But listen, you need to sleep and maybe talk to your doctor about it if it has you this consumed. His death was a tragedy but if we all get lost in it, then none of us will be able to do our jobs."

Daniel nodded as he reached his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip, "You're right. I just can't stop replaying Sarah's revelation to me that he needed help and she knew. I know what happened to her. I know that as a psychiatrist, we get so consumed with our patients that we can't hear what the people around us are feeling but I just wish she had told me."

"If she didn't really hear his cry for help as a true cry for help until after his suicide then she never would have thought to mention it to you," she countered, "Now, can I make you a cup of tea or something of that nature so you can get some rest?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, I'm ok now. You just helped me more then you can ever know. Goodnight my Love," he kissed her gently.

"Goodnight," she smiled back as their lips parted before laying her head on his chest and falling back in a deep sleep once more.

A few days later, Daniel had settled down and Mallory was officially showing. She had stopped wearing scrubs to work and had started opting for flowy dresses to hide the proof of her impending motherhood.

"Hey Sweetheart," Daniel said that morning as he saw her putting on another floor length, flowing summer dress, "Do you think maybe it's time to make an announcement instead of hiding your bump with bigger clothing?" he asked, hiding a small laugh as he watched her looking at herself in the mirror.

Mallory looked back at him once before looking in the mirror to see the little hint of her swollen abdomen peeking out of the front of her dresses, "You're right," she sighed, "I can't hide it anymore can I?"

Daniel smiled as he stood from the bed after lacing his shoes and walked over to wrap his arms around her from behind, "No, you can't. Tell everyone today. They'll love the news and then you can just go buy some bigger scrubs. I know it's driving you crazy that these dresses keep you away from the action you crave."

Mallory frowned as she thought about what the world might think but she knew he was right. She pulled off the dress and put on her scrubs, frowning instantly as she saw how pregnant she looked now that her outfit was form fitting. She wanted to wait for that part of the reveal so she threw on a loose sweater to keep herself from showing too much.

"I don't know why you'd want to hide that bump at all," Daniel said as he looked at her with her sweater, "I love it on you. Would you like me to make you a coffee for the ride in?"

"More than you know," she replied as he laughed and left the room for her to work on her shoes which were becoming just a little bit of a challenge.

Once Daniel and Mallory arrived at Med, they parted ways and began their work. Mallory took a big swig of her coffee before getting to the insanely large amount of work that was awaiting her. As she logged into her systems and began scheduling patients for various surgeries, her screen froze.

She tried a few things to get it to fix itself but nothing was working so she turned to Maggie, "Hey, is your computer working right?" she asked.

Maggie shook her head and as she did, all the computers main screens were replaced by a ransom note from a hacker.

"Dammit," Mallory said as she read the message, "I have so much work to do. Call Goodwin," she stated as she got up with her now empty mug to get a refill in the breakroom.

When she returned, she saw Goodwin conducting a meeting with the entire staff in the ER. Mallory listened and realized that she was going to have to find some non computer work to do for the day as Goodwin finished her report and began having IT collect anyone's handheld devices.

"Ms. Goodwin," Mallory said to get her attention.

"Yes Mallory?" she asked as she was prepared for a work related question since all of Mallory's work was on the computer.

"I'll get all the surgeries on the whiteboards so we can stay up to date but I actually have an announcement to make and since everyone is here," she trailed off for a moment, "It just seems like the perfect moment."

Mallory's words caught Daniel's attention and distracted him from his sudden feeling of anxiety after his tablet was taken away. Goodwin nodded, "I don't see why you can't make your announcement. What do you want to share?"

Mallory swallowed as she suddenly felt a lot more nervous about her moment but she took a good deep breath and pulled off her sweater to reveal the burgeoning belly underneath, "Well, everyone. Dr. Charles...Daniel and I are having a baby." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her cheeks turn red but the room burst out in words of congratulations which quickly put her mind at ease.

"Well," Goodwin began, "That is some good news coming off of a bad morning. You two are going to make wonderful parents. Alright everyone, get to work."

Mallory nodded as everyone went into action mode and she went to the storage room to get out the whiteboards she had used at her old hospital during construction. As she pushed one out, Dr. Choi came out of nowhere to push it for her.

"You don't need to be doing that," he stated, "I'm really happy for you two. You make Dr. Charles a better person."

"Thanks Ethan," she smiled, "But for the record, these boards weigh nothing so I can handle them," she finished with a smile.

As she began writing, Daniel was headed her way with Sarah on his heels, "I still have patients to evaluate on the psych floor but now I can't get to the history's. What do I do?"

"You'll have to take paper ones and retake some but don't let the patients know about the problem because it might give them some concern especially in their state of mind. It's going to be a tough day but I know you can do it," he replied.

Sarah nodded as she walked away leaving Daniel with Mallory, who was setting up the surgery boards manually.

"That worked out well," he said to her, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Are you going to be ok today?" she asked, changing the subject so her cheeks wouldn't turn red again after her big moment.

"What do you mean?" he replied, pushing his glasses onto his face the way he liked them.

Mallory grinned as she stopped writing for a moment and grabbing his tie in her hand, "I know how much you love having that tablet on you and big change gets you worried. So, will you be ok?"

"Of course," he replied as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "I am not a millennial. I can go a day without technology. Have a fun day writing out all of this," he finished with a wink.

"Yeah, it's too bad I don't have someone who can help me with my work," she sparred back as he walked away and she continued her work, wondering how long it would take before not having his tablet would get to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Mallory was getting used to going to sleep alone because Daniel was busy helping his daughter as she was currently going through some kind of hysteric breakdown. He didn't know if it was the depth of her relationship with Rhodes that was causing her to feel overwhelmed or some sort of stress at work but whatever it was, it had him at work day and night with little to no time to see Mallory.

Mallory was getting to a point in her pregnancy where she was having trouble moving around quickly which was driving her crazy and the staff was doting on her which drove her equally crazy. They constantly tried to help her when she just wanted to be left alone to to her work even if her process was slower than usual.

On this particular morning, Dr. Manning was at her computer, looking down at her sympathetically, "I remember this part. Is there anything I can do to help? I can go grab you a cup of tea or something. I know Dr. Charles has been pretty busy lately and he'd want us keeping a close eye on you," she offered with a large smile.

Mallory shook her head, "I have 8 weeks left so I'm still pretty independant. Thank you though," she finished trying to remember that even though she didn't want it, everyone was just trying to help.

"Only 8 more weeks?" she exclaimed, "That is no time at all. You could go early. I wanted to talk to you about your shower. Where do you want us to throw it? We could do it here so the greatest amount of people are able to show up but I'd love to do it at Herman's. What do you think?"

Mallory thought for a moment, realizing as Natalie spoke that they hadn't picked up anything for the baby or decided where the nursery would be or who's place anyway. "Um, I am good with whatever you decide. Herman's would be nice since that where Daniel and I met. But, I will leave all the planning up to you. Sound good? Also, do you know if Daniel is in his office? I haven't seen him today," she stated as she started to feel a mini panic attack coming on.

"Yeah," Natalie began, "I think he went there to look over some of Robyn's results from her work with Sarah."

"Thanks," Mallory replied, shooting up from her seat and heading to the elevator with speed she hadn't used in weeks. She took it up to his floor and shuffled as fast as she could to his door, afraid to miss him if she took too long. She reached his door and sighed in relief as she saw it open and him inside, sitting at his desk.

"Hey Babe," she announced her presence causing him to look up from the file open on his desk.

His large lips curled into a smile as he replied, "Hey Stranger. I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately. I have really missed you," he admitted as he gestured for her to come sit with him, in his lap.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, referring to his offer, "I way as much as a newborn elephant right now."

Daniel shook his head as he pushed out his chair and patted his thighs. Mallory laughed softly as she walked over and took a seat causing him to let out a playful grin as if she was killing him. She slapped his shoulder, "Be nice. I'm very sensitive right now."

"What do I owe this visit?" Daniel asked, "You haven't made your way up here in quite some time."

"It's a long walk," she joked before changing the subject to what she was really there for, "Natalie was just at my desk talking to me about throwing a baby shower and it occurred to me that we haven't done anything to prepare, including deciding who's place the nursery will go."

Daniel sighed, feeling slightly stressed at her words, "Well, you've been at my place so much, wouldn't it make sense for you to just move in and set up the nursery at my place. THere's no sense in you paying rent for you place anymore. When is your lease up?"

Mallory looked at him, unsure if he really wanted what he was offering or if it was just the easiest answer in his current circumstances, "My lease is up next month so if this is something you really want then I won't renew. But, we really need to go pick out a crib and some necessities. I know you don't have much time so if you want me to do it on my own, I can," she said looking down, realizing how much their time apart was starting to weigh on her.

Daniel caught on to what she was feeling and shook his head, "I'm doing everything I can for Robyn but I also know that I am overbearing to Sarah's process so it would be good for the two of them if I took a step back. How about we go tonight? Do you want to get out of here early?"

Mallory sighed, "I wish that was possible but my temp starts this afternoon. Goodwin wants me to have plenty of time to them in case I go into labor early, which is unlikely since this is my first baby. I can do it after normal end of day time though, if you are also free. I'd really love it if you could come home tonight," she almost whispered the last part afraid of appearing as if she was demeaning Robyn's needs for her own.

Daniel nodded, "That sounds like a really good idea and I could really use a night in my bed instead of on this couch in my office. I'll pick you up at your desk around 4:30?"

Mallory nodded in reply as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before groaning as she attempted to lift herself off of his lap. Daniel helped her up and smiled, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sounds good," she replied as she began to walk out of his office but stopped briefly, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Daniel noticed instantly and was on his feet by her side, "Are you alright?"

Mallory took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Yeah, my back is just sore from all of this extra weight," she laughed.

Daniel didn't look convinced but he allowed her to leave without further questions.

Mallory walked down to her own desk to wait for the temp as she felt the pang in her back multiple times more as she sat.

Maggie noticed she seemed to be hurting and walked over, "Mallory, are you doing ok today?"

Mallory nodded, "Yeah, I just have a weird backache. I'm sure it'll go away. I'm gonna go get a bottle of water and see if that helps," she said as she stood. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Mallory gasped as she felt a large gush of liquid pour down her legs.

"Don't panic," Maggie said, "But your backache is labor and your water just broke. Do you want me to walk you up to L&D or do you want a wheelchair?"

Mallory shook her head, "I'm only just turning 33 weeks. This is too early. I think the water just sounds like the best idea."

Maggie laughed, "Sometimes it isn't up to us. I'm gonna walk with you. Just let me call Dr. Charles before we go," she stated as she picked up the phone.

Maggie walked Mallory up to L&D where Daniel was waiting for them, already down to his button down from the stress. Maggie calmly got her signed in and in a bed before giving her a hug, "I'll be back later. You are going to do great."

"Thank you, Maggie," Daniel and Mallory said together.

"Guess we are going to have to buy the supplies after the baby arrives," Daniel joked as Mallor felt a contraction take over her body. He offered his hand so she could squeeze it.

After it passed, her doctor came in, "Ok, we're a little ahead of schedule but it will alright. Let's see how far along this labor is," she said as she gestured for Mallory to spread her legs open. "Looks like you're ready to push."

"What?" Mallory asked, her face filled with shock.

"You're a rare bird but you're also a are gonna get you prepped," her doctor stated as she left momentarily.

"You're about to do this," Daniel stated, "I'm right here so don't be scared. I know I've been a little distant lately, but I will be by your side through all of this. This baby is my chance."

Mallory nodded as another contraction took over her body and she resisted the urge to push.

The doctor returned moments later and they quickly readied her for delivery. Within two pushes, Mallory delivered a healthy baby boy.

"Congratulations," the doctor stated as she placed the baby onto Mallory's chest, "He's doing great. We might just want to put him in the NICU for a day or two to make sure those lungs are as strong as they appear," she stated referring the baby's loud cries.

Mallory soothed the baby with kisses and whisper as Daniel pulled them both into his arms.

The End


End file.
